The Junior League Of Evil
by Gage39
Summary: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy are trained by Captain Marvel to take on the Justice League. But will he choose to save them instead? Terrible summary; story better. I think.


The Junior League Of Evil

* * *

Dick is seven when his parents are killed and he is taken away from the circus. A man called Lex Luthor takes him and gives him to someone called Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel is nice and smiles a lot and has a kind voice. Black Adam is a little scary and Lex Luthor a lot scary but since Captain Marvel tells him to be nice he is. It is Lex Luthor who first calls him Robin, saying that he needs a code name and Dick doesn't protest. Wally and Kaldur come a few weeks later (Robin suspects it's because he mentioned that he was lonely to Captain Marvel) and it is then that Captain Marvel introduces them to Billy. They are ordered not to mention Billy to anyone except Black Adam who knows but only because he apparently saved Billy a long time ago, giving him his power as a gift which is why Captain Marvel stays with him.

They train vigorously, preparing for the day that they would take down the Justice League. Captain Marvel and sometimes Black Adam work with them and occasionally Lex Luthor will come in but it's very rare. There are times when Robin can almost forget that his name is Dick or Kid Flash Wally but every night after they are through with training and back in their own private quarters Captain Marvel calls them by their real names, as if to remind them that they are still children. Artemis joins them as does Miss Martian and Superboy and Robin is happy to have so many brothers and sisters. He misses Billy though as Captain Marvel says Superboy is a spy for Lex Luthor and as such can't be trusted. Robin doesn't want to believe him but since Captain Marvel has never lied to them before he listens and watches Superboy carefully.

They have been together five years when Kid Flash says the wrong thing and Superboy tries to kill them. His eyes are glowing red and he isn't listening to anything they say anymore. He almost snaps Aqualad's neck in half before Captain Marvel arrives and manages to stop him with a single word. Captain Marvel is strangely quiet after a long talk with Black Adam then orders them to pack all their things. He takes them into town under the cover of darkness; all of them quiet with trepidation for this is the first time they ever left the compound since being brought there. Robin is curious but the sight of the bag in Captain Marvel's hand shuts his mouth for he somehow knows that they aren't ever going back to the compound. His suspicions are confirmed when Captain Marvel leads them to an abandoned warehouse where Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Flash are waiting for them. Captain Marvel says very little as he turns them over to the same people they have been training to kill. He hugs them all and whispers in Robin's ear that he'll come back for them in a year. Then he pulls his hood over his face and flies away.

It's been a year and Robin would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy living in a mansion. Bruce is okay and Alfred is pretty nice. The others are doing well too, Superboy's mind had finally been freed from Lex Luthor's influence with Martian Manhunter's help but still Robin can't help but miss Captain Marvel and Billy and wonders how they're doing. When he comes home after school one day he finds a small box on his bed with a Joker action figure and a note that simply says: _12am._ It's more than enough to let him know that Captain Marvel is on his way for them. A rendezvous point had already been picked in case of emergencies not long after Superboy joined but now he has to make a choice. It's true that he'll miss his friends at school and Alfred and even Bruce but he misses Captain Marvel even more so he packs his things and considers calling the others. He knows Wally will say no; he likes living with the Flash's relatives far too much to ever leave and Artemis won't leave her "boyfriend" (no matter her protests to the contrary). Kaldur, however, doesn't like Atlantis very much and Superman isn't overly fond of his clone and M'gann will follow Connor wherever he goes. So he makes a few calls then slips out that night after everyone else has gone to bed.

They all arrive at the warehouse at the same time and for a second Robin is worried then Captain Marvel steps out of the shadows and suddenly everything feels right again. After a few (very enthusiastic) hugs and a change of clothes they walk out, leaving behind their past and becoming a family.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not very good but I got this idea in my head after reading "Souvenirs" (a Rise of the Guardians story, I don't remember the author but it's awesome) and it just wouldn't go away. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review!


End file.
